Histoire d'un bug, qui aurait pu nous empêcher d'obtenir deux trophées
by Linkless-Rena-chan
Summary: Comme quoi, tout peut arriver dans un jeu... le titre veut vraiment tout dire ! Bug inédit au Kingdom Hearts Final Mix de Kingdom Hearts 1,5 HD Remix je pense, sachant que je prend soin de mes CDs et que je ne suis pas la seule chez qui il a débarqué malheureusement... SOLUTION POUR CONTOURNER LE BUG ICI !
1. Bug de merde

**Titre de l'OS : Histoire d'un horrible bug de merde, qui vous empêche d'obtenir un trophée !**

**Auteure : Linkless-Rena-chan**

**Rating : K (quand même)**

**Pairing : Aucun**

**Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cet OS ne m'appartient.**

**Salut à tous...**

**Et bien comme son nom l'indique, cet OS est issu d'un bug survenu dans Kingdom Hearts Final Mix (du jeu Kingdom Hearts 1,5 HD sur Ps3), dont j'ai fais les frais... J'ignore encore si ce bug n'apparaît que sur mon disque ou s'il apparaît également sur les autres Cds, j'ai demandé à une amie je faire en sorte de me rattraper au plus vite sur son CD avec sa propre partie, de façon à ce qu'elle le test elle aussi (sauf que contrairement à moi, elle ne sauvegardera pas), afin d'en avoir le cœur net et comme je sais à quel point ce bug est une abomination en lui-même, surtout pour les joueurs qui ont le malheur de le déclencher et qui aiment collectionner les trophées, je voulais absolument vous en faire part par l'intermédiaire de ce court délire, que j'ai eu après un accès de rage, à cause de ce vicieux imprévu justement...**

**Quel est ce bug ? Et quel trophée empêche t-il d'obtenir, surtout ? Et bien le voici...**

**Ce bug m'est réellement arrivé et il est irrémédiable, une fois survenu et sauvegardé, donc prenez garde, vraiment ! Le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser, c'est de recommencer une partie et de ne pas faire les même erreurs que sur la précédente (encore faut-il découvrir d'ou vient réellement le problème...).**

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Histoire d'un horrible bug de merde, qui vous empêche d'obtenir un trophée !**

La Ville d'Halloween... un monde sombre et morne, ou vivent les créatures les plus immondes et les plus effroyables qui soient...

Un monde ou même vos pires cauchemards, les plus inattendues et les plus apocalyptiques, peuvent prendre forme !

Un monde ou...

« Oui, bon ça va la joueuse ! On a compris !

-Euh... à qui tu parles, Donald ? »

Oui, enfin bon bref... reprenons...

« A personne Dingo, à personne... » Répondit le canard laqué au chien décérébré, tout en se grattant derrière l'oreille...

Zut ! Il n'en a pas... enfin bon bref, ce n'est pas si grave, contrairement à ce qui va suivre !

« Sora ! Mais que diable es-tu en train de faire ?! Dépêche-toi un peu ! Nous devons rattraper Am, Stram et Gram avant qu'Oogie Boogie ne mette la main sur le cœur !

-Je sais Jack, je sais... mais... c'est drôle, j'aurais pourtant juré qu'il y avait une Marque Trio Rouge, sur cette armoire... » Répondit Sora à son nouvel ami, tout en croisant ses bras sur son torse, d'un air plus qu'inquiet...

« Comment tu pourrais le savoir ? C'est techniquement la première fois qu'on vient ici, non ? On n'est ni dans Chain of Memories, ni dans Coded là, Sora... »

Le canard tapa du pied. Il n'aimait pas du tout les incohérences !

« Chain of Memories ? Coded ? Non, mais de quoi tu parles Donald ?

-Pourquoi pas 358/2 Days, pendant que tu y es !

-Sora ?! Tu ne vas pas te mettre à raconter des trucs incompréhensible, toi-aussi ?!

-Laisse tomber Dingo... c'est trop compliqué même pour moi-même, je crois... » Conclut le célèbre Jack Skellington, tout en se grattant la joue, l'air nerveux. Il reprit :

« Elle a sûrement été déplacée ailleurs, dans un endroit ou vous pourrez aller l'activer, quand bon vous semblera ! Je propose qu'on aille la chercher plus tard, lorsqu'on en aura fini avec tout ça ! »

Les trois compères réfléchirent un instant... Jack n'avait peut-être pas tord, après tout... si la Marque Trio Rouge n'était pas à l'endroit ou elle devait être dans Kingdom Hearts I, alors cela veut forcément dire qu'elle se trouve en dehors du manoir...

Bien pensé, la Belette !

« Ouais, t'as trop raison ! Allez, allons tout de suite en découdre avec ce sac à puces d'Oogie, sans jeux de mots ! » Lança alors un Sora, beaucoup trop confiant, tout en activant l'ascensseur du Hall à l'aide de son fidèle Brasier !

Tout se passait comme sur des roulettes, ils arrêtèrent Am, Stram et Gram dans je ne sais plus trop quel pièce du manoir, ils allèrent en découdre avec Oogie Boogie dans sa salle de... euh... du casino ? Puis, ils allèrent enfin lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toutes, lorsqu'il devint géant et possédé par les ténèbres !

Bon ! Jusqu'ici, tout allez bien !

Et enfin, comme convenu, Sora scella la serrure et puis batsa ! Ou est la sauvegarde, maintenant ?

« Attends Sora !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dingo ?

-Je pense qu'on devrait tout de même partir à la recherche de la Marque Trio Rouge... ça nous évitera d'aller la chercher plus tard, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Sora soupira longuement... il était fatigué de cette ville et de cette musique, si célèbre et mortellement chiante à la longue, qui se répétait à chaque fois en boucle dans celle-ci...

« Bon, d'accord... mais après, j'opte pour qu'on ne revienne plus jamais ici, ok ?!

-Pas avant Kingdom Hearts Re-Chain of Memories, que la joueuse commencera à jouer après avoir fini ce jeu Sora, c'est juré !

-Oh non... je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là...

-Oyo ! Mais de quoi parlait-on déjà ? J'ai un soudain trou de mémoire...

-Rien, rien, allons chercher cette p***** de Marque et ces Dalmatiens de malheur, qu'on en finisse rapidement, pendant que Jack reste avec Sally ! » Conclut Sora, plus qu'exténué par les événements...

Et sur ce... ils partirent là ou était supposés ce trouver le manoir d'Oogie, c'est à dire dans l'immense espace vide, ou se trouvait une petite rivière...

« D'après les astuces du jeu... » Commença Donald, tout en consultant des notes, qui n'étaient vraisemblablement pas le Carnet de Jiminy... « La Marque devrait se trouver ici !

-Mais il y a que dalle ici, Donald ! T'es sur qu'on ne sait pas trompé ?

-Bah... ils disent le muret, près d'une rivière... cela ne peut-être que là ! » Désigna l'arche menant à la rivière, le canard qui commençait sérieusement à perdre patience !

« On devrait faire le tour de la Map ! Elle est peut-être sur la paroi de l'endroit, tout simplement ! »

Sora soupira, face à l'idée peu envoûtante de Dingo... mon dieu ! Ils allaient encore devoir marcher !

Et c'est ainsi qu'il marchèrent, marchèrent, marchèrent et... re-marchèrent...

« Couac ?! C'est ça qu'ils appellent des astuces ! Quelle arnaque ! » S'énerva la poule, tout en jetant ses notes à terre et en les piétinants avec rage !

« Je suis fatigué... je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je rentre au vaisseau Gummi... on aura qu'à revenir ici une dernière fois, avant d'aller botter les fesses au Boss de fin et puis c'est tout...

-Très bonne initiative, Sora !

-...

-Dingo... c'était ton idée de faire le tour de la map... » Soupira Donald, tout en chiffonant ses notes et en cherchant des yeux une poubelle ou les brûl... pardon, les jeter, sans succès cependant... il les incinéra donc par magie...

« Plaît-il, Donald ?

-Rien... allez, on s'en va !

-ENFIN ! » Hurla Sora, un peu trop enthousiaste à l'idée de quitter ce monde qu'il est censé n'avoir jamais visité auparavant et surtout censé adorer...

* * *

Puis par la suite, il s'en passa des choses ! Sora, Donald et Dingo allèrent au Pays Imaginaire, ou ils y rencontrèrent Peter Pan, Wendy, le Capitaine Crochet, Monsieur Mouche, le Crocodile, Riku, Kaïri... ah merde ! J'ai spoil ! Au secours, j'ai commis le plus abominable des crimes ! Euh... enfin bref... et puis ils visitèrent la Forteresse Oubliée, ou je ne vais pas vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, parce que j'aurais trop de trucs à dire ! Puis à peine rentré dans le monde, qu'on appelle ironiquement « La Fin du Monde », Dingo eu une soudaine révélation !

« On n'a pas fini d'aller activer les Marques Trios, de finir la Coupe Hadès et d'aller chercher les Dalmatiens !

-Ah oui, merde ! » S'exclama Sora, tout en se remémorant sa dernière visite à la Ville d'Halloween. « J'avais complètement oublié qu'on avait besoin de faire tout ça pour débloquer la fin secrète avec Rox...

-Sora, tu spoil ! » L'arrêta tout de suite Donald, tout en claquant du pied, l'air menaçant. « Même nous, on n'est pas censé savoir tout ça, alors apprends à tenir ta langue, à l'avenir ! »

Sora sifflota, tout en tournant les talons vers son fidèle destrier, j'ai nommé non pas Pluto, mais le Vaisseau Gummi !

Décollage !

« S'ayez... la joueuse s'y croit déjà... c'est fatiguant, à la longue...

-Laisse-la dans son délire, Sora... »

Oh ! Vous deux, ça va ! C'était ta réplique ça Donald, au passage, dans Kingdom Hearts I !

« Oyo ! On est arrivé à la Ville d'Halloween ! Direction : Rue des Lampions !

-Il n'y a pas plus proche de la rivière, là ou on doit aller apparemment ?

-Oyo ! D'après les astuces que la joueuse a imprimé via son ordinateur et que Donald à sauvagement dulciné, non.

-Calciné, Dingo !

-Oyo ! Pardon ! Ho ho ho ho ho ho !

-... »

Sur ce, ils descendirent du Vaisseau en silence...

« C'est parti pour des heures d'ennuis, ou je vais encore faire autre chose que de chercher Riku et Kaïri... n'allons pas chercher Jack et allons directement chercher la Marque !

-Tu as déjà trouvé Riku et Kaïri à ce stade de jeu, Sora...

-Donald, la ferme !

-La ferme toi-même, le porc-épique ! Rends-toi plutôt utile et débarrasse-nous des Sans-coeurs du Cimetière avec ta Keyblade, plutôt que de jacasser comme un vieux, tu veux ?!

-C'est moi que tu traites de vieux, alors que c'est toi qui a plus de cent ans ?! En plus, tu parles comme les membres de l'Organisation, à vouloir que je tue des Sans-coeurs pour trois, tout le temps !

-C'est pas de ma faute, si ce p***** de Cimetière est toujours blindé !

-Ca change rien au problème ! Toi et Dingo ne glandez rien pendant les combats, c'est moi qui fait toujours tout ! La preuve, lorsque je suis KO, on est tous GAME OVER ! Vous faîtes quoi quand je tombe dans les pommes ?! Vous prenez la fuite, c'est ça ?!

-Quoi ?! Mais non ! On se tire avec toi, pour que je puisse te ressusciter !

-C'est bien ce que je dis ! Vous vous servez de moi comme bouclier humain !

-Oyo ! Ah ça non Sora ! C'est plutôt moi le bouclier, de nous trois... Ho ho ho ho ho ! » Mis temporairement fin à la dispute Dingo, qui n'avait vraisemblablement rien compris au sujet de la dispute... comme d'habitude en fait... tout en leurs montrant son bouclier, pour se donner raison...

« ...

-En plus Sora... » Commença Donald, tandis qu'il tuait le dernier Sans-coeur de la Colline étrange qui bouge toute seule (je ne sais plus comment elle s'appelle), avec un Brasier X. « A ce stade de l'histoire, tu n'es pas censé savoir quel est l'objectif de l'Organisation XIII...

-Oyo ! Il n'est même pas censé savoir ce qu'est l'Organisation XIII, tu veux dire Donald ?

-C'est pareil, Dingo ! » S'énerva Donald, tout en se frappant la tête, à l'aide de sa canne.

« Oyo ! Non, pas du tout !

-N'importe quoi ! Xemnas est dans Final Mix, le jeu auquel on a été entraîné de force par la joueuse, justement !

-Oyo ! Final Mix ou pas, on est encore dans Kingdom Hearts I, Sora... et tu n'es pas censé savoir qui est Xemnas aussi...

-Roooohh ! Et puis on s'en fiche ! En plus, on est arrivé, la Marque est juste là ! »

Ils étaient arrivés au fond du gouffre...

« On en reparlera, Sora ! » Conclut Donald, tandis que le jeune garçon se rapprochait dangereusement de la Marque...

… Et qu'il eut soudain un drôle de déclic...

« C'est drôle... la dernière fois qu'on est venu, lorsqu'on a fait le tour de la Map, il n'y avait rien du tout ici... et là... d'ou il sort ce coffre au-dessus de cet arche ?!

-Oyo ! C'est vrai que quand on a fait le tour de la Map, il n'y avait rien... bah ! Peut-être qu'on ne l'a juste pas remarqué !

-Pas sur...

-On s'en fiche ! Sora, active cette marque qu'on en finisse !

-Ok... »

Et c'est ainsi que le garçon attendit patiemment que la marque s'active d'elle-même... mais hélas, rien ne se passa comme prévu... il tourna autour d'elle plusieurs fois, sous les regards à la fois stupéfaits et inquiets de ses deux compères...

« Euh... Sora... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au juste ? » Demanda Donald au Manieur de Keyblade, qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour la santé mentale de son ami...

« Euh... elle est ou la commande réaction ?

-Oyo ! De quoi tu parles ?

-Sans la commande réaction, je ne peux pas activer la marque trio, non ? Alors, pourquoi elle ne s'affiche pas, dans le menu quand je me mets à côté de la marque ?! Je ne plaisante pas, je peux pas l'activer !

-COUAAAACCC?! » S'exclama Donald de vive voix, tandis que Dingo en sursautait sous la surprise ! « Fais-voir ?! »

Donald et Dingo s'approchèrent eux aussi de la marque (en même temps, c'est pas comme s'ils avaient le choix, puisqu'ils doivent suivre Sora partout ou il va, sur ordre du Roi, des développeurs et de l'Ia ! Youpi !). Ils la touchèrent, ils la frappèrent, utilisèrent la magie dessus (enfin, Donald le fis à l'aide d'un Brasier), ils allèrent même à écouter à l'intérieur, mais il n'y avait rien à faire !

La commande réaction ne s'affichait pas ! Ils ne pouvaient pas activer la dernière Marque Trio Rouge et ainsi compléter le Carnet de Jiminy !

« Oyo ! Et si on essayait d'imiter la commande réaction et qu'on faisait tous nos bourrins sur ce muret ? Elle s'activera peut-être, comme ça !

-Ca va pas, non ?! » S'exclama Donald, complètement hors de lui. « On va juste réussir à bien se casser la figure !

-Mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, pas vrai ? » Lança Sora, plus que déterminer à obtenir son trophée _Meilleur Ami_, qui s'obtient seulement après avoir activer toutes les Marques Trio !

« C'est la pire de toutes vos idées !

-Allez ! A trois, on y va ! Un !

-...Deux... » Murmura Donald à contre-coeur...

« Trois ! » Conclut Dingo, tout en s'élançant vivement contre le muret, à l'instar de ses deux amis...

Mais hélas...

« COUAACCC ! MON PIED ! JE ME SUIS FOULE LA CHEVILLE !

-AAAAAOOUUCCH... ma tête... je saigne, je crois...

-Oyo ! On dirait bien, que ça n'a pas marché !

-Non, tu crois ?! Couac ! Allez vite me chercher un Ether, pour que je puisse me soigner !

-Qu'est-ce qui a cloché... ? Pourquoi elle ne s'active pas ?

-Oyo ! Pendant que je retourne au Vaisseau Gummi, tu devrais peut-être essayé de monter sur le muret pour aller chercher le coffre, Sora !

-Ok, je vais essayer ! »

_Le tout, c'est de prendre de l'élan !_ Songea le Manieur de Keyblade, un peu trop sur de lui !

Et sur cette dernière pensée, il s'élança !

Mais hélas, sa main glissa ! Il n'arrivait pas à s'accrocher au portail !

« Allez ! Encore en fois !

-Arrêtes, tu n'y arrivera jamais comme ça, Sora !

-Trois ! »

Et il ressauta ! Ainsi, il réussit à attraper le haut du mur d'une main et tenta de faire tomber le coffre eu sol ! Mais ce dernier était comme collé au dessus de l'arche...

Sora songea une seconde qu'ils auraient peut-être du aller chercher Jack... c'est vrai quoi ! Avec sa taille de géant, il aurait peut-être pu attraper ce coffre facilement ! Mais avec toute cette colle qui semblait avoir cloué le coffre au dessus du muret, il en doutait fortement maintenant...

...

A cet instant, il se promis d'aller voir Hercule et sa force herculéenne un jour, pour tenter de le convaincre de les accompagner dans leurs périple ! Dans Kingdom Hearts II, ils avaient bien réussit à convaincre Merlin de les accompagner au Château Disney, n'est-ce pas ? Même si ça allait à l'encontre des règles régissant les mondes, eux les enfreignaient bien en permanence, pas vrais ? Alors pourquoi les autres ne le feraient pas aussi, de temps en temps ?

« Il faut que j'arrive à monter là-dessus... allez !

-Tu n'y arriveras jamais, c'est contre le principe du jeu-vidéo de tricher de la sorte...

-Encourage-moi, plutôt que de me dénigrer Donald !

-J'te jure ! »

_Allez ! Mon autre main ! Je dois réussir à m'accrocher , sinon je ne pourrai jamais grimper là-haut ! Non mais sérieusement, c'est quoi tout ces barreaux autour de ce fichu coffre ?! Et puis pourquoi le coffre prend-il toute la place de libre ?! Qui a bien pu avoir l'idée de poser un tel coffre ici et de le scotcher à ce mur, de la sorte ?!_

_Je vais lâcher, c'est mort ! En plus, le mur glisse à mort, pour je ne sais quel raison, c'est à peine si je peux m'accrocher !_

_Je ne peux pas m'accrocher à ce mur !_

« AAAAHHHHH ! Aïe !» Hurla le Manieur de Keyblade, en se scratchant au sol comme une m****...

« Je te l'avais bien dit...

-Je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot ! Le vol plané !

-Couac ?! Avec les barreaux aussi pointues qu'une aiguille qu'il y a sur le haut de ce portail, je ne te le conseils pas de faire ça ! Si tu te rates, tu es fichu !

-... Ce serait certainement le cas dans la réalité, mais là, comme on est dans un jeu-vidéo, tout est permis, non ?

-Non, laisse-tomber ! Et puis ou voudrais tu te poser dessus sérieusement ?! Sur le coffre, sûrement mille fois plus glissant que le reste ?! Autant abandonner maintenant... le seul truc que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est essayer de te poser là ou tu estimeras possible de te poser, mais une force invisible qui s'appelle « réalité » va faire en sorte de te pousser à côté de ce même endroit...

-... Ouais, mais... Grraaah ! Plan B !

-Oyo ! Je suis revenu ! Voilà ton Ether Donald ! Tu n'as toujours pas réussi Sora ?

-Ca se voit tant que ça ?! Vous savez quoi ? On va partir de ce monde et revenir ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? La Marque Trio remarchera peut-être en revenant, non ?!

-Oyo ! Pourquoi ne pas simplement changer de Map, dans ce cas là ? Ce sera moins fatiguant, non ?

-Peut-être, mais au moins en changeant de monde, on sera réellement fixé ! »

Donald haussa un sourcil, quelque peu dégoûté par la proposition de Sora...

« Quitte à rebattre tous les ennemis ?

-Quitte à rebattre tous les ennemis ! Allez ! On se bouge !

-...

-C'est qui le fénéant et le vieux maintenant ?

-ROH ! La ferme !

-Oyo ! Tous à la Rue des Lampions !

-... »

* * *

Donc, nos trois héros ressortirent de la Ville d'Halloween dans le seul et unique but... d'y retourner au final. Ils essayèrent d'abord, avant d'y retourner, d'aller vers un monde au hasard, on ne sait jamais, puis refirent tout le chemin en sens inverse, rebattant les même ennemis encore en encore (sachant qu'il y en a un hyper-puissant juste à côté de la Marque, qui apparaît deux fois sur trois en plus...), jusqu'à ce que...

« COUAAAAAACCC ?! Ca ne marche toujours pas ?!

-Je confirme, on aurait vraiment du essayer de prendre Jack avec nous...

-Oyo ! Ca ne servira à rien Sora ! Il n'y a que nous qui pouvons activer les Marques Trio, tu t'en souviens ? Et puis, on vient d'utiliser la technique du vol plané et ça ne marche pas non plus !

-Mm... On va devoir avoir recours à notre ultime arme secrète !

-Et c'est quoi ? » Se risqua à demander Donald à son ami...

Et là, Sora fit le plus grand des sourires victorieux !

« On va allez jusqu'à « La Fin du Monde », on va aller battre le monstre qui s'appelle je ne sais plus comment et on va apprendre la compétence « Super vol plané » pour pouvoir l'utiliser ici ! C'est un bon plan ça, non ?!

-...

-...

-... »

Même Dingo venait de perde le sourire qu'il avait depuis le début du jeu, pour vous dire ! Donald et Dingo étaient devenus véritablement blancs comme des linges !

« Vous n'avez pas l'air convaincu, je me trompe... ? Après, on pourrait peut-être aussi demander à quelqu'un de l'extérieur de nous aider, du genre... euh... Merlin ? Cloud ? Léon et sa bande ? Il y a bien Hercule et Jack aussi, puis si on est assez convainquant, on pourrait peut-être même essayer de convaincre Sephir... ET MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAÎTES ?! RANGEZ TOUT DE SUITE VOS ARMES, ENFIN ! »

_Nom d'un Sephiroth !_

« COOUUUUAAACCCC ! FINI LES ALLEZ-RETOUR DANS CE MONDE POURRI ! ON EN VEUT PLUS !

-ON RENTRE AU VAISSEAU GUMMI MAINTENANT !

-AAAAAAAHHHHH ! » Hurla alors Sora, tout en s'enfuyant le plus vite possible de la vue de ses deux compères, qui visiblement venait de se liguer contre lui, pour lui faire la peau !

Mais qu'avait fait Sora pour mériter ça, au fait ?

Après tout, il n'est que la simple victime...

D'un simple bug...

Et...

Il a fait souffrir une joueuse pour son incompétence à s'accrocher à un simple mur...

Et il pourrait bien en faire souffrir plein d'autres !

« SAUVEZ-MOI ! » Hurla le châtain désespérément...

* * *

Soudain, la console s'éteignit définitivement...

La joueuse se leva, puis empoigna la boite du jeu Kingdom Hearts 1,5 HD Remix...

Elle avait joué, était tomber sur le bug, puis avait éteint et rallumé sa console également, pour voir si le bug était toujours là, mais il n'y avait rien à faire...

Conclusion, elle se mit donc à hurler dans toute sa maison :

« AAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! AU BUUUUUUUGGGGG ! JE NE PEUX PAS AVOIR MA DERNIERE MARQUE TRIO ROUGE, JE NE POURRAI DONC PAS COMPLETER MA PARTIE A CENT POUR CENT ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! ADIEU TROPHEE « MEILLEUR AMI » ! AU SECOURS, A L'AIDE ! MICROMANIA, SQUARE ENIX, TETSUYA NOMURA, WALT DISNEY, YEN SID, AQUA ?! QUELQU'UN ! »

Ca, c'est la réalité !

Et c'est ainsi que la pauvre joueuse que je suis va devoir recommencer une nouvelle partie, pour enfin avoir une partie complète à cent pour cent !

Ah ! Si seulement Sora était assez intelligent pour demander au Génie de résoudre mon problème (enfin, son problème !)... ça serait le comble, vraiment !

_**Fin... ou pas... parce qu'il existe sûrement d'autre bug de ce jeu méconnus dans le monde, malheureusement...**_

* * *

**Voilà ! Donc si vous allez à la ville d'Halloween, prenez garde à ne pas tomber dans le même piège que moi, surtout ! En fait, je pense qu'il faut activer la Marque Trio Rouge avant que le Manoir d'Oogie ne soit détruit OU qu'il ne faut pas essayer d'aller l'activer avant d'avoir quitter la Ville d'Halloween, une fois le Manoir détruit justement, puisqu'elle est mystérieusement absente à ce moment là... **

**Ce qu'il se passe, c'est que si vous enclenchez le bug et que vous avez quitté et êtes revenu à la Ville d'Halloween par la suite donc, la Marque sera certes réapparu, mais lorsque vous vous approcherez d'elle, il ne se passera rien ! La commande réaction n'apparaîtra pas à votre contact avec la Marque ! Ce sera comme si vous étiez devant un mur parfaitement normal et lorsque vous regarderez le Carnet de Jiminy, vous verrez que rien n'aura changé : la Marque Trio n'a pas et ne pourra plus être activé et là, c'est le drame ! (Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a dans le fichu coffre, qu'elle permet de débloquer... j'espère que ce n'est pas un truc important, sinon...-_-)**

**Si un jour, vous êtes vous aussi victime d'un bug comme ça, n'hésitez surtout pas à en faire part aux autres surtout, d'accord ? Cela diminuera les considérablement les dégâts du bug comme ça, je pense...**

**Après, je ne peux pas exclure la théorie du bug de l'affichage. Si ça se trouve, j'aurai quand même le trophée des Trios lorsque je récupérerai toutes les Marques, même si le Carnet de Jiminy et le visuel de la Ville d'Halloween me disent qu'il m'en manque une et que je n'ai pas le contenu du coffre qui va avec, comme on dit, tout peut arriver avec un bug (au passage, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir toutes les Marques Trio pour débloquer la fin secrète fort heureusement, j'ai juste besoin de la Coupe Hadès, des 99 Chiots et surtout d'avoir bien fini tous les mondes (Monstro et Winnie y compris)).**

**Sur ce, à plus ~ **


	2. La solution au Bug

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, c'est toujours Linkless-Rena-chan.**

**Je tenez absolument à vous laisser ce petit message, afin de vous dire que j'avais réussi à contourner le bug cité dans l'OS, au chapitre précédent, hier soir (je ne vous donne le fin mot de l'histoire que maintenant, dans la mesure ou j'ai longtemps hésité à faire une suite romancé à mon délire là-dessus, mais j'ai abandonné cette idée dans la mesure ou cela n'avait finalement aucun sens et que je n'avais pas du tout l'inspiration pour en réaliser une...).**

**La solution au problème est certes ennuyeuse, mais radicale : il suffit d'activer toutes les Marques Trio, puis d'aller activer la Marque Trio Rouge buguée en dernière (si toutefois bug il y a !).**

**Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce phénomène, mais j'ai réussi à aller débloquer la Marque Trio Rouge une fois toutes les autres Marques activées (et je suis également retourné à la Ville d'Halloween avant d'activer les trois dernières Marques, mais la commande réaction ne s'affichait toujours pas, donc il faut bien TOUTES les activer avant la concernée et pas juste une ou deux, apparemment...).**

**Une dernière chose aussi, une fois la Marque Trio Rouge activée (Bug activé ou non), je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand on retourne à l'endroit ou elle était, elle réapparaît mystérieusement dans 50% des cas (inactivable et sans le coffre qui va avec, qui plus est) ! O_O **

**C'est la Marque Trio Rouge Fantôme...**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je tenais absolument à remercier toutes les personnes m'ayant soutenu dans mon malheur (Bouhouhou ! Merci ! T_T), cela m'a vraiment beaucoup touché, ainsi que tous les lecteurs ayant appréciés mon OS et ayant compatis au malheur de toutes les personnes victimes de ce fâcheux bug (parce que j'ai appris bien malgré moi, que je n'étais la seule touchée par ce dernier, malheureusement).**

**A bientôt ~**

**PS 1: Le bug aurait non seulement pu nous empêcher d'obtenir le trophée "Meilleur ami", mais également celui d'"Archiviste" s'il était vraiment incontournable...**

**PS 2: Tout ça m'a donné envie d'écrire une fic sur Kingdom Hearts, c'est drôle... mais je ne sais pas du tout quoi écrire... T_T**

**PS 3: Vive Kingdom Hearts ! XD**

**PS 4: Tetsuya Nomura ! Je t'aime ! =D**


End file.
